Let's Rescue My Bear!
by iammichan27
Summary: 7. Mikan's bear was stolen. And... What's this? Koko and Sumire as Mikan's parents and Tsubasa as her brother? What the hell is happening! Please Read and Review. One Shot. My prize for kuri L.b . Reposted and edited. XD


**Let's Rescue My Bear**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **Mikan's bear was stolen. And... Koko and Sumire as Mikan's parents and Tsubasa as her brother? What the hell is happening! Please Read and Review. One Shot. My prize for kuri L.b . This story is EDITED and REPOSTED. :)

* * *

**A/N: **This is _my _(^^, haha) first ever Adventure and Humor genre story. I hope that I can make you laugh. XD it's only PLAIN and SIMPLE though. Enjoy. Please read the author's note at the bottom, and also… Disclaimer will be at the bottom. This story will be a dialogue type.

* * *

**Let's Rescue My Bear**

* * *

_**Angsioco**__'s family:_

Kokoro Yome Angsioco (Koko) – the father

Sumire Shouda Angsioco (Permy) – the mother

Tsubasa Andou Angsioco (Tsubasa) – the brother

Mikan Sakura Angsioco (Mikan) – the owner of the bear

* * *

**And let the ADVENTURE begin…**

* * *

One fine day, in the _**Angsioco**_'s residence….

**Mikan: !**

**Permy:** Watcha doin'?

**Mikan: **I'm shouting…

**Koko: **Nande?

**Mikan: **b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-because! M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-MY BEAR WAS STOLENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

**Tsubasa: **(rings) It's MAIL TIME!

(Mail Song)

Here's the mail, it never fails.

it makes me want to wag my tail.

when it comes i want to wail-

MAIL!

**Mikan: **we got a letter!

(Letter song)

We just got a letter.

w just got a letter.

we just go a letter.

i wonder who's it from?

**Koko: **OH! OKAY! Let's open the mail…

**Permy: **OH! Look, there's a letter.

**Tsubasa: **Oh, look, there's a note.

**Koko: **Oh! Look, there's also a message… [A/N: Of course there is… =_= idiots…]

_The message:_

_D34rr aNG$i0khowz,_

_wH3 hAv3 yoUwRh vh3Ar! IhHFf yuWH uAaNTzz tHow 6eht H1m b4kcc, f4loU dHa kLU3zZ!_

_- from:_

_Mastermind and the 3 angels  
_

**Mikan: **OH! Wait.. what's that? (Everyone looked at where she's pointing which is the Galactical Remote.)

**Angsioco Family (A.F.): A PAWPRINT!**

**Permy: **Oh.. we're playing…

**A.F.: BEAR'S CLUES!**

(Bear's Clues Song)

**Koko: **To play bear's clues, we gotta find a…

**A.F.: PAWPRINT!**

Right, 'cause that's the first CLUE!

then we put it in our notebook,'cause they're BEAR's clues... bear's clues...

We gotta find another pawprint... that's our second clue.

We put it in our notebook, 'cause they're who's clues?

BEAR's clues!

We gotta find the last pawprint, that's the third clue!

we put it in our notebook 'cause they're Bear's clues... who's clues?

Bear's clues!

You know what to do!

**Tsubasa: **Sit down in the thinking chair… think, think, think…

Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time, we can do anything..

that we wanna do!

Okay! it's clue time!

**Permy: **Okay… the first clue is a Galactical Remote. Let's put it in our…

**A.F.: HANDY DANDY NOTEBOOK!**

**Koko: **Where do we find our next clue?

**Mikan: **Who do we call when we don't know which way to go?

**A.F.: THE MAP!**

**Tsubasa: **That's right.

**Permy: **To call the map, we gotta say **MAP.**

**Everyone: MAP!**

**Mikan: **Say it louder.

**A.F.: MAP!**

(The map suddenly came out of Nowhere.)

(MAP song)

If there's a place you got to go

Im the one you need to know

I'm the map

im the map

I'm the map

If there's a place you got to get

i can get you there i bet

I'm the map (12 times)

**Map:** How may I help you, _the great _family of Angsioco?

**Mikan: **My bear was stolen! The BEARnappers sent us a message. We need to know the way to find our CLUES: the PAWPRINTS!

**Map: **Okay. To find the clues: the pawprints, you must go to Kalye Anluwage, then you must go to TS2. then, you will find the Mastermind's hideout! Say it with me! Kalye Anluwage! TS2! Mastermind's hideout!

**All: **KALYE ANLUWAGE! TS2! MASTERMIND'S HIDEOUT! KALYE ANLUWAGE! TS2! MASTERMIND'S HIDEOUT! KALYE ANLUWAGE! TS2! MASTERMIND'S HIDEOUT!

**Map: **that's all. Thank you! (The map mysteriously, suddenly, shockingly disappeared.)

**Koko: **So… We need to go to Kalye Anluwage!

**A.F.: **(Cheered) YEAH!

… thinks …

**Tsubasa: **But where is this Kalye Anluwage? (Everyone think.)

The family's aura became GLOOMY…

… then DEPRESSED …

… then HOPELESS …

... sigh …

**Permy: **OH! I know where Kalye Anluwage is!

**Mikan, Tsubasa, Koko: **(glares) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!

**Permy: **I forgot. (nervously laughs) Anyways, IT'S IN THIS BOOK! (Everyone looked at the book. It's NOLI ME TANGERE!)

**Everyone: SKADOO!**

**Koko: **LET'S SKADOO!

**A.F.: BEAR SKADOO, WE CAN TOO!**

* * *

While our heroes… ehrrm, great Family of Angsioco clan are busy looking for clues…

**Mastermind: **YES… We can finally have the last piece! Well done, Angels. (Angel 1, Angel 2 and Angel 3 pose as Charlie's Angels.)

**Angel 1: **Thank you, Master.

**Mastermind: **Soon, we will put the plan in action.

**Angel 2: **But what if they found out, Master?

**Mastermind: **They're already TOO LATE.

**Angel 3: **Well done, Master!

**Mastermind and the 3 angels: **(evilly laughs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –cough cough-

[A/N: Can you guys guess who the villains are? Haha.]

* * *

Back at the Angsico Family, inside the Noli me Tangere…

**Mikan: **Here we are, Kalye Anluwage!

**Tsubasa: A PAWPRINT! **(Everyone looked at where he is pointing: in a blanket, and there really is a pawprint!)

**Mikan: **Let's put it in our…

**A.F.: HANDY DANDY NOTEBOOK!**

**Koko: **Okay… so our next clue is a blanket.

**Permy: **What could bear's bearnappers do with a blanket and a remote?

**Tsubasa: **Maybe his blanket wants to watch TV!

**Mikan: **Maybe his blanket is remote-controlled!

**Koko: **Mybe his remote is feeling cold and needs a blanket!

**Permy: **Nevermind. –sweatdrops- Let's just go and find the next clue!

**Mikan: **Okay… Where do we go next?

**Koko: **Let's see… Kalye Anluwage, TS2, Mastermind's hideout!

**Permy: **We've gone to the Kalye Anluwage, so next comes…

**A.F.: TS2!**

(Travel's Song)

Come on, vamonos.

Everybody let's go.

Come on, let's get to it.

i know we can do it.

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) TS2!

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) TS2!

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) TS2!

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) TS2!

-laughs- TS2!

**Tsubasa: **(Gasps) It's SWIFER!

**Angel 1: **NO! I'M SNATCHER!

**Mikan: **(Boringly answered.) Oh. Okay then. (After a while…) –gasps- WE HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM SNATCHING OUR CLUES!

**Koko: **To stop a snatcher, you have to say… SNATCHER, NO SNATCHING!

**A.F.: **SNATCHER, NO SNATCHING!

**Permy: **Louder.

**A.F.: SNATCHER, NO SNATCHING!**

**Angel 1: **-evilly laughs- You're too late! I already snatched your Galactical Remote! You'll never find it now!

**Mikan: **Oh! Quick! We need to get our Galactical Remote!

**Koko: **Oh no! –glares at Angel 1- You asked for it! Minna, -turned to his family- LET's GET READY TO RUMBLE!

**A.F.: **(attacks Angel 1) HYAA!

* * *

After a while of attacking and Angel 1 calling for help…

**A.F.: **YEY~ We got our remote back!~

**Koko: **Eh? We put our clues in our Handy Dandy Notebook, so we won't need our remote anymore, so we don't have to attack him actually. Oh well, what's done is done.

**Mikan: **Oh, hey! Look! It's the EXIT of the book!

**A.F.: BEAR SKADOO, WE CAN TOO!**

…

* * *

**A.F.: **Yey~ We're back!

…

**A.F.: **But where are we? –looks around- -gasps-

**Koko: **We're…

**Permy: **…in…

**Tsubasa: **…the…

**Mikan: TS2!**

**A.F.: **Yey~! It was easier! Hmm… now… WE need to find our last CLUE!

…

**Mikan: A PAWPRINT!**

**A.F.: **Where?

**Mikan: **HERE! (Gets a blue pillow.)

**Tsubasa: **I don't see it.

**Mikan: **YEAH! Because PAWPRINT is blue and this pillow is blue!

**Koko: **If we can't see it that means you can't see it too. How come you know that the pawprint is in that pillow?

**Mikan: **-shrugged- Instincts.

**Permy: **Oh, nevermind that. What's important is we already have our last clue, let's put it in our Handy Dandy…

**A.F.: NOTEBOOK!**

**Mikan: **So, we'll draw a pillow. There! Our third clue!

**Permy: **Wait… Now that we already have 3 clues… it's time to go to our...

**A.F.: THINKING CHAIR!**

The family ran very fast… and raced toward one chair. When they arrived…

**Mikan, Tsubasa, Permy, Koko: **I'm first! –glared at each others- No! I'm first!

After few minutes of pushing and bruising and pushing and bruising and pushing and bruising each other…

**Tsubasa: **Let's just sit at the floor.

**A.F.: **Okay… (And they sat at the floor.)

**Koko: **Now, what could bear's bearnappers do with a remote, a blanket, and a pillow?

**Mikan: **Maybe, his remote is feeling sleepy so he pus it in a pillow and gives it a blanket!

**Tsubasa: **Maybe his blanket and pillow are remote-controlled!

**Permy: **What if he was watching a movie? Yeah!

**Koko: **Then, they use a blanket and pillow because they're sleepy!

**Mikan: **I know they are going to have a slumber party with my bear!

(song)

We just figured out bear's clues.

We just figured out bear's clues.

We just figured out bear's clues.

We just figured out bear's clues...

..because we're really smart.

**Tsubasa: **We have to rescue him! But where is the Mastermind's Hideout?

**Permy: **The map said that we'll see it once we find the third clue in the TS2, right?

**Koko: **yeah… (Everyone looked around. They spotted a suspicious door in the corner.)

**Mikan: **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Tsubasa: **No. you're thinking what we are thinking.

**Permy: **Whatever. Let's just hurry to the Mastermind's Hideout!

**(traveler's song)**

Come on, vamonos.

Everybody let's go.

Come on, let's get to it.

i know we can do it.

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) Mastermind's hideout!

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) Mastermind's hideout!

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) Mastermind's hideout!

Where are we going?

(clap clap clap!) Mastermind's hideout!

-laughs- Mastermind's hideout!

**Koko: **We made it to Mastermind's Hideout!

**- Mastermind's Hideout - **

**Tsubasa: KNOCK KNOCK!**

**Angel 2: **Who's there?

**Permy: **Angsioco's!

**Angel 3: **Angsioco's who?

**Mikan: **(Sings) Chooo-coooo-late. Angsiocos siocos… Chooo-coooo-late. Angsioco's siocos.

**Angel 1: **Okay! Come in!

* * *

The Angsioco Family came in… when they opened the door… it revealed…

_Imai Hotaru _as the Mastermind

_Nogi Ruka _as Angel 1

_Hyuuga Natsume _as Angel 2

_Hijiri Youichi _as Angel 3

**Hotaru: WAIT! Who are you!**

**Mikan: **(Platypus sound)

**Hotaru: **Ha! So, you're here to save Bearry the Platypus! Well, you're just in time to witness my latest invention! The **pajama party-nator! **But, first…

Hotaru pressed a secret button… and suddenly, the Angsioco Family is trapped!

**Tsubasa: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Koko: **LET US GOOOO!

**Natsume: NEVER! **(Hotaru and the 3 angels laughed evilly)

**Hotaru: **Okay. So the pajama partynator works like this… First, you set it to ON, then the pajama partynator automatically starts an instant PAJAMA PARTY! (The 3 Angels: clap clap!)

**Permy: **You'll never get away with this!

**Mikan: **(Platypus sound)

Suddenly… the bell rang…

**Ruka: **Oh! It's our COFFEE BREAK!

**Hotaru: **Wait! Where are you going?

**Youichi: **Sorry, Boss. We'll just help you defeat the Angsioco's later!

**Natsume: **Yeah. –turned to Ruka and Youichi- Hey. Where do you wanna eat? (Walks away.)

**Tsubasa: **Ha! Now we're free!

**Hotaru: **I surrender! (She pressed the button again. This time, many pillows came out.) You'll never take MY bear!

**Mikan: **-gasps- that's really my bear! And now…

**All: **PILLOW FIGHT!

* * *

After defeating Hotaru…

**Hotaru: **Okay! I'm defeated! Take your bear back… I don't need him! (Escapes)

**Permy: **Ha! Yeah, yeah, RUN! Bleh!

**Koko: **Enough. At least, we already got Mikan-chan's bear back.

**Tsubasa: **Yeah!

* * *

After some cheering and laughings…

**Koko: **That was a great adventure!

**Mikan: **Yeah! What's you favorite part?

**Tsubasa: **Oh! My favorite part is when we got inside Noli me Tangere!

**Permy: **Oh! I like that too. But my favorite part is when we beat the hell out of Ruka!

**Koko: **Yeah. But mine is… when we saw the last clue.

**Mikan: **Oh… but my most favorite part is… when we got my bear back!

**A.F.: YEAH!**

Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi twithed. _W-what the HELL was that?_**  
**

Mikan giggled in her sleep. She hugged her bear tighter. Little did she know, she is sleeping inside the classroom, and Hotaru used her newest invention on her which can show the dreams of a person, meaning the whole class are sweatdropping, some are laughing the hell out of their stomach, mainly KOKO while Ruka can only do nothing but BLUSH. Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and Youichi are also in the classroom and also laughing (with the exception of Youichi). Everyone is happy because of a VERY GOOD show. But OH NO! what's this? There are three persons who're not happy. You guys guessed it? Yeah. They are none other than the greatest Imai Hotaru, Hyuuga Natsume and Hijiri Youichi a.k.a the most dangerous persons of the academy. Yes. They are angry because she just humiliates them, didn't she? Aww. Good luck, Mikan. Because there are killers around you, waiting for you to wake up. Aww. Our innocent little Mikan is in danger without her knowing and without doing anything. Good Luck! XD

* * *

**- End of Story -**

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story is prize for kuri L.b for answering my contest correctly.**

**Special Acknowledgement to: Mark Oliver Ian Delos Reyes and Rochelyn Co Villaluna.**

**Special thanks to Meteor Showers for publishing it for me. Sorry, I'm grounded so I asked her to publish it for me. (This is for February 12, 2011. XD but thanks, sissy!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Gakuen Alice, Blues** Clues or** the Dora the Explorer. **I own **NOTHING. **(haha. Not even this… -I won't continue it [only Roshan and Maoi knows it]-)

* * *

A/N: My favorite part of this story is when they pushed and bruised each other yet in the end, they sat on the floor. Haha!

Ne, what is your favorite part of the story? XD

**-** there's a scene where that three angels posed as Charlie's angels.. can you imagine Natsume doing that?

- the songs were obviously from Blues clues and dora.

- i didn't put the We Did it song. XD

* * *

_Review replies (this is for the 7 persons who replied before I edited and reposted this story.)_

**Anonymous – **I know right? Haha, this is really crazy. Haha. XD

**CutiePrincessPikachu – **Well, thank you for the compliment. XD I'm happy that I made you laugh. XD

**kYousEke aKira – **haha. Yes, I'm a filipina. Well, I made this story ala Dora-the-explorer-and-Blue's-Clues but I didn't know that it'll be like a phineas and pherb to you. Haha. And Yes! Noli me Tangere! Haha.

**Risa Suzukai – **Sorry, I can't update it anymore. It's only a one-shot story. XD

**Melyss – **Thank you for loving it. XD

**fatecrusderZ18 – **haha. Me, too. I can't imagine it. XD

**Jonzz – **Haha. Thanks for the cookie! XD I'm also a fan of KokoxSumire that's why every story of mine… whenever they're in the story that is, they're always couple! Haha. XD Yes, please check out my other stories also. XD

* * *

A/N:

I don't know when i will update my stories... i'm grounded.. again.. and... well.. haha.

Okay! That's all. Thank you!

I hope that you enjoyed reading it. And I also hope that _we _made you laugh.

Please Read and Review. XD

**Signature: **Add me on Facebook. My account name is Michan Sakura. please also add MAOI DELOS REYES.. (haha. Maoi's part.. was just a joke.. i dont know.. well, he asked me to put that.. =_=)

- michan27


End file.
